disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gastón
Gastón es el villano principal de la película Beauty and the Beast. Descripción Gastón es un hombre con grandes músculos, enormes bíceps, un gran pecho peludo, y pelo negro con una coletilla. Gastón es un hombre egocéntrico, presumido, rudo, bruto y arrogante, pero es admirado y querido por la gente de la aldea, con la excepción de una muchacha con quien está obsesionado y está decidido a casarse: Bella. Descripción Oficial Un cazador egoísta que compite por la mano de Bella en matrimonio y está decidido a no dejar que nadie más gane su corazón, incluso si eso significa matar a su verdadero amor. Apariencia Como se señala a lo largo de la película, posee una construcción extremadamente atlética, una papada, ojos azules y un aspecto hermoso. Su cabello es largo y está atado en una cola. Por lo general lleva guantes amarillos de caza, a pesar de que estos son descartados en un punto medio. También lleva una túnica roja y medias negras, junto con botas marrón. También lleva un cabo durante las noches frías y en su última batalla con la bestia. Tiene una gran cantidad de vello en el pecho y el cabello suelto. Durante el intento fallido de boda, Gastón llevaba un frac de color rojo con adornos de tela de oro, un chaleco, pantalones y las botas negras, incluso, y también tenía medias blancas. De niño, tenía el pelo ligeramente despeinado, con sus extremos de pie en la parte superior, a pesar de que conserva la cola de caballo. Además, poseía pecas, y su atuendo consistía en una camisa, pantalones, y zapatos tipo elfo. Personalidad Gastón es fuerte y apuesto, y explota estas características al máximo. Es muy popular en su pueblo, que no parecen darse cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, y esto sirve para alimentar su ego. Un narcisista que se ve a sí mismo como superior a todos a su alrededor, Gastón es grosero, inculto y sexista. También es arrogante, como lo demuestra en su creación de una boda antes de que incluso la proposición a Bella bajo la expectativa de que ella aprobaría convertirse en su esposa. También estaba convencido de que es lo suficientemente potente como para derrotar a la bestia por sí mismo. Incluso se burla de la bestia, deseando que luchar como él quiere demostrar que él puede matar en una lucha justa. Sin embargo, su arrogancia le hace subestimar a su oponente y una vez que se da cuenta de que su vida está en peligro, su aparente fachada desaparece y rogará por su vida cuando esté abrumado. A pesar de esto, él no era lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que no había riesgo de morir a manos de la bestia, como él admite libremente que en la lucha contra la bestia tiene la probabilidad de que él o los otros aldeanos podrían muy probable morir. Gastón sufre de un estado de amor obsesivo que se muestra por su intensa obsesión por Bella. De hecho, él está tan obsesionado con ella que él ignora todas las otras mujeres bonitas en el pueblo que estarían felices de ser su mujer, aunque irónicamente, los que corresponden técnicamente normas de cómo las mujeres deben comportarse con Gaston. Cuando Gastón está cantando sobre el deseo de casarse con ella en la canción de apertura, que dice: "Cuando me encontré con ella la vi y dije ella es hermosa y caí", lo que implica que se enamoró de la belleza a primera vista. La serie de Marvel Comics que implica asimismo que él sentía algo fuertemente por Bella desde que eran niños. Estos hechos implican que otra de las razones por su incesante búsqueda de Bella es satisfacer su orgullo que puede haber sido herido por su resistencia a él. Gastón también es adúltero (al menos en el musical), como se afirma a Claudia y sus hermanas que sus "citas" con las chicas continuarán después de casarse con Bella, lo que deja claro que él no sabe ni le importa que el matrimonio es un compromiso de una sola mujer o que se supone que debe basarse en el amor y el afecto en lugar de la propiedad de bienes. Habilidades Está demostrado que Gastón posee una enorme cantidad de fuerza física, lo demuestra su esfuerzo levantando un banco con tres mujeres adultas en él, así como lo sostenía con una sola mano. Más tarde arranca sin esfuerzo un adorno de piedra del castillo para su uso como un arma improvisada durante su batalla con la bestia. También es capaz de disparar su trabuco con una precisión milimétrica, señalado por LeFou proclamando: "¡Vaya! No te perdiste un disparo, Gastón!" Esto, sin embargo, se contradice brevemente en los cómics de Marvel, donde logró perder un conejo a pesar de estar bastante cerca. Además, se ha demostrado que es un experto arquero durante el clímax en el castillo. También se demuestra que es experto en ataques sigilosos, como se deduce de la canción "Gastón" con las letras: "No one's slick as Gaston" y confirma cuando se las arregla para apuñalar a la bestia en la parte posterior mientras que el segundo se preocupaba con alegría de Bella regresado a pesar de que tenía que subir varias áreas para llegar a él. A pesar de su repulsión de lo contrario a la idea de la lectura, las ideas, y la inteligencia general (especialmente en las mujeres), se muestra como un trazador experto de planes, después de haber llegado con la idea de chantaje. Además, una capacidad de observación suficientemente decente para recoger el indicio de que Bella puede tener sentimientos por la bestia con sólo unas pocas pistas sutiles hasta altas horas de la película. También es muy bueno en la manipulación; después de descubrir que Bella estaba enamorado de la bestia, usó la ignorancia de los aldeanos y sus prejuicios (así como su propia popularidad) para reunirlos con el fin de matar a la bestia. A pesar de esto, sin embargo, en última instancia, queda demostrado ser muy imprudente con respecto a su planificación. Esto es especialmente evidente en la repetición de Gaston donde se divulgó en voz alta en un concurrido local suficientes detalles clave acerca de su plan de chantaje para tenerlos a todos, pero aseguró que todo el mundo conocía su verdadera naturaleza. Apariciones Beauty and the Beast Gastón es el héroe local de un pequeño pueblo francés en un punto desconocido en la historia francesa. Es dueño de una gran taberna donde él y los aldeanos beben y hablan. En el interior, hay un gran retrato de sí mismo, junto con "trofeos" de su caza que consisten principalmente en animales con astas. También dice que come cinco docenas de huevos cada mañana para ayudar a tener aproximadamente "el tamaño de una barcaza". Se inicia en la película con su regreso de un viaje de caza y declarando su intención de casarse con Bella después de reconocer a su compañero y secuaz, Lefou, su popularidad entre las mujeres en el pueblo. A continuación, comienza la búsqueda de Bella por todo el pueblo en su vuelta a casa después de la compra de un libro de la librería local. El encuentro comienza bien, pero Gastón le quita a Bella el libro que estaba leyendo diciendo que como puede leerlo si no tiene ilustraciones y comenta que no es bueno que una mujer lea por que empieza a tener ideas y a pensar, después de decir estas cosas sobre las mujeres, Bella va a su casa, dejándolo decepcionado. Al día siguiente, a pesar del rechazo inicial, Gastón organiza una boda fuera del jardín de Bella como una "sorpresa" para ella, incluyendo un sacerdote y pastel de bodas. Entra forzosamente en la casa de Bella e intenta proponerle matrimonio haciendo comentarios sexistas sobre la mujer y el ser su ama de casa, su comportamiento brusco hace que Bella, se las arregle para abrir la puerta y literalmente, le lanza fuera de su casa, Esto le hace perder el equilibrio y volar de cabeza en un gran charco de barro (con plantas de totora) delante de la casa de Bella, ridiculizándolo a él delante de casi toda la aldea, después de la gran humillación, empieza a despertar su ira. Lefou, junto con los aldeanos en un bar local, cantan una canción sobre la grandeza de Gastón para alegrarlo después de haber sido rechazado por Bella, cuando Maurice, el padre de Bella, interrumpe y advierte a los aldeanos acerca de una Bestia monstruosa que ha secuestrado a Bella como una prisionera en la torre de su castillo, piensan que está loco, y los aldeanos le echan del bar. Entonces, Gastón decide utilizar la locura de Mourice a su ventaja mediante el pago del propietario del manicomio, Monsieur D'Arque, para ayudarle a organizar un plan de llevar a Maurice al manicomio a menos que Bella acepte casarse con él, pero Bella logra demostrar que su padre no está loco mediante la utilización de un espejo mágico que la Bestia le había dado ella. La ira de Gastón crece aún más después de su plan falla, y al enterarse de que Bella siente algo por la Bestia y no por él. Furioso, En su celo y orgullo, Gastón arrebata el espejo de Bella y convence a los aldeanos que la Bestia es un monstruo que se comerá a los niños y atacará a la aldea, por lo que tiene que ser destruido inmediatamente, Bella trata de detener a Gaston, pero, percibiendo que Bella está en su contra, retiene a Bella y Maurice encerrados en el sótano para evitar que adviertan a la bestia. Gastón y los aldeanos van al castillo de Bestia para matarlo. Mientras la batalla entre los aldeanos y sirvientes del castillo, Gastón se enfrenta a la Bestia solo. Él le dispara una flecha, y la Bestia se deja caer en una sección inferior del techo mientras Gastón se burla de él. Cuando Bestia no responde, después de haber perdido su voluntad de vivir desde de que Bella se marchó para rescatar a su padre perdido, Gastón utiliza un brazo de una gárgola de piedra para tratar de matar a la Bestia. La Bestia, sin embargo, recupera su fuerza cuando ve a Bella de regreso, y brutalmente contraataca. Pronto ha Gaston en su misericordia, no le hace nada, ya que él sabe que no es un monstruo como Gastón. Sin embargo, cuando Bestia sube a un balcón para ir junto a Bella, Gastón consigue herir a la Bestia apuñalándola en la espalda con una daga, pero Gastón tropieza y cae al abismo. House of Mouse Gastón es un personaje recurrente en la serie House of Mouse. Aparece burlándose de los demás diciendo que nadie hace nada mejor que él, hablando en tercera persona. En un episodio menciona que ha conocido a un par de hombres que cazan como él. Apariciones en acción real Beauty and the Beast (2017) Gastón también aparece como el antagonista principal en el remake de 2017, interpretado por Luke Evans. Sin embargo, en este film, Gastó es interpretado como un ex-soldado antes de su carrera como cazador, debido a un retrato de él parado sobre soldados caídos en la taberna. Gastón es más educado en su intento de conquistar a Bella, en vez de insultar su libro trata de interesarse a pesar de no leer, también le gusta el hecho que ella es diferente y no solo la quiere para ser una perfecta y joven esposa. No obstante, él es todavía sociópata y manipulador, yendo muy lejos cuando engaña a Maurice al creer que necesitaba su ayuda para rescatar a Bella. Sin embargo, durante su aventura, lo traiciona y ata a Maurice al tronco de un árbol, así puede ser asesinado por los lobos y Bella no tendrá a nadie más que él. Gastón, luego convence a los pueblerinos que la Bestia es un monstruo come-gente. Encierra a Bella junto con su padre cuando se da cuenta que ella ama a la Bestia y posteriormente invita a los aldeanos a unirse a él para ir a asaltar el castillo. Gastón abandona a LeFou durante la batalla. Dispara a la Bestia con su arma tras encontrarlo con el corazón roto. Cuando Bella llega al castillo, Gastón se relame, pero pronto la Bestia lo somete después de una dura pelea, pero eventualmente le perdona la vida y le ordena largarse. La Bestia salta para reunirse con Bella, solo para ser fatalmente disparado desde detrás por Gastón, hiriendolo de muerte. Antes que Gastón pueda celebrar, el puente en el que está parado se derrumbe y cae a su muerte. Galería Curiosidades * Es el único Villano de Disney con ojos azules. * Fue el primer villano masculino en una película de Disney Princess. * Aunque Gastón no tiene un estatus noble en la versión final, está implícito en una escena que todavía es rico, al menos en lo que respecta a los otros aldeanos. * Gastón se hizo mucho más popular con su cita "Nadie es (insertar nombre de actividad) como Gastón", que también se convirtió en un meme de Internet popular. Esto incluso se convierte en una Gag corriente en House of Mouse. * Richard White declaró en una entrevista que aunque él mismo no sabe si Gaston sobrevivió, menciona que los espectadores nunca vieron el cuerpo, lo que implica que podría haber sobrevivido. Sin embargo, el comentario del DVD de 2002 confirmó su muerte, y mencionó que la calavera y la tibias cruzadas que se ven en sus pupilas cuando cae, que o bien habían visto la muerte, tenían la intención de confirmar su muerte. * A pesar de varios materiales de concepto, se iba a dar a Gaston el apellido de LeGume, Sin embargo, las Bimbettes durante el canto de "Belle" se refieren a Gastón como "Monsieur Gaston" y Belle en la repetición sarcásticamente se refiere a ella misma como "Madame Gaston" sugiriendo que Gastón es su apellido en la versión final. * En el juego de Disney: kingdom hearts.Gaston ni siquiera apareció hasta la parte de la pelicula en 3d.donde realmente se quejó de por qué ni siquiera apareció en ese videojuego.solo aparece en Kingdom Hearts Uchained X de una forma pequeña y en 2d. * en el juego de disney por camelot para app store gaston hace su primera aparicion en 3d en un juego de disney es un personaje jugable. * Es el único Villano (junto con El Juez Frollo) que no ha hecho amigos con otros villanos. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Villanos que no revelan ser malos al principio Categoría:Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes Europeos